


Moonlight Waymark

by EdeatheDemonFox



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First FE3H fic, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of angst, M/M, Named after a BanG Dream! song, Soft Felix Hugo Fraldarius, These boys need lots of love, dimilix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdeatheDemonFox/pseuds/EdeatheDemonFox
Summary: Dimitri was fine. He might have lost his way once upon a time ago, but he had since clawed through every ruined memory, putting all the broken pieces back together to find himself again. And for once, he had let his friends help him. He was fine now.At least that's what Felix wished he could tell himself on nights like tonight.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Moonlight Waymark

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE these boys so much. I already have several one shots done that I just need to edit as well as several more I want to write, too so expect a lot more from me.~ And yes, this title was named after a Roselia song from BanG! Dream. It became one of my favorite songs the moment I heard it and even though the translated lyrics hadn't been put on the game's wiki at the time, I still knew it was a Dimilix song. Imagine that! XD
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this and don't be afraid to drop a kudos or comment if you liked it. They're always appreciated. <33
> 
> You can also find me here on Twitter: https://twitter.com/edeathedemonfox Come say hi and gush to me about FE3H if you'd like!~

Dimitri was fine. He might have lost his way once upon a time ago, but he had since clawed through every ruined memory, putting all the broken pieces back together to find himself again. And for once, he had let his friends help him. _He was fine now._

  
  
At least that's what Felix wished he could tell himself on nights like tonight. Nights where it all came back; more than just haunted memories or a monster underneath the bed. More than even tortured ghosts, howling their long, lost wishes in Dimitri's ears. No, this was infinitely worse. There were some nights where it all came back at once, hitting Felix's precious King where it hurt most; the heart that was somehow still beating after everything it had been forced to endure. Still beating, still bleeding.

  
  
Nights like tonight where Dimitri simply stood outside, stock still like he wasn't alive, the look in his remaining eye even worse. The night wind didn't seem capable of moving him so in terms of reality, what hope did Felix have? But he did love a challenge, always seeming to defy the odds time and time again. What made this time any so different, really?

  
  
"Boar," he called out sharply, before coming to stand a few feet behind the man.

  
  
Snow fell softly around them, small flakes coming to rest on their heads and thereby sticking to blond and cobalt hair respectively, like annoying lumps of sugar after spending a day baking with Mercedes.

  
  
No answer, but then, Felix hadn't really been expecting one. Not this soon into his endeavor, anyway. He stepped forward, finally coming to stand directly beside his lover and doing his best to keep his hands from curling into annoyed – _helpless_ \- fists on instinct.

  
  
His gaze stayed straight, appearing to look at the snow glimmering underneath a full moon, but his focus remained on Dimitri, from out of the corner of his eye, protective and vigilant as ever. Didn't the dumb oaf realize how much of a sitting duck this turned him into; just standing out here alone and not keeping an eye on his surroundings? Not that anyone was much of a threat to Dimitri, what with his freakish strength and all, but Felix couldn't help but worry.

  
  
Just how soft had this man made him? Felix resisted the resigned sigh he could feel building at a timeless - also pointless - question that he already knew the answer to. "Dimitri," he tried again, knowing this time would prove fruitless as well. Patience was key with someone like Dimitri, which was 'funny', as Sylvain liked to put it, since Felix didn't have a lot of patience to spare, except apparently, where Dimitri was involved. How ironic.

  
  
Still no answer, just as the swordsman had known would be the case. Felix waited a few precarious minutes, breathing deep to keep his heart rate calm. This was bad, awful to witness - utterly heart wrenching, if Felix dared to admit it - but not completely horrible, not yet. There was still a chance to get Dimitri out of the sinkhole he had unwillingly turned his mind into.

  
  
Ever so cautiously, Felix nudged Dimitri's shoulder with his own, gritting his teeth and having to rise up on his tiptoes to do so. "Dima..."  
  


Finally, his King turned, lone eye flickering shut before once again opening to look solely at him. Whether or not he was actually seeing him was still up in the air, hanging tentatively like a suspended snowflake frozen in time. Felix waited with baited breath.

  
  
Those were the hardest nights, when Dimitri seemed to look right through him, or more accurately, didn't seem to see him at all. He probably saw Glenn in place of Felix, if anything, and that thought hurt far worse than Felix cared to admit. The fact that Dimitri had turned toward him at all was still something, though. Something that Felix could desperately hold onto, something that kept hope burning foolishly bright in the confines of his guarded heart.

  
  
"Felix..." Dimitri shuddered, seeming to buckle under his own weight and curling in on himself as if he needed protection. Was desperate for someone to beat his ghosts into submission since they didn't want to listen to Dimitri himself.

  
  
Good thing Felix was not only the King's right hand, but his sworn shield and sword as well. He would protect the boar from any enemy - especially Dimitri himself - and he would forever fight off the demons literally dead set on making his precious King's life a living hell. Felix would not allow it, not anymore.

  
  
Catching Dimitri in his arms with only a little bit of struggle, Felix kept the man from falling to his knees in the snow, kept him from shattering to pieces right where they stood. One particularly strong gust of wind and Dimitri could break, his scarred psyche not nearly strong enough to keep him upright on its own, at least not now that Felix had made the first dent.

  
  
Sometimes to piece something back together the way it was meant to be, it had to withstand a couple more hits and make even just a few more pieces to add to the pile. And Felix would always do what he knew was best for Dimitri, no matter how painful it was for the both of them.

  
  
"Dima," he said again, his voice but a soft murmur as he took hold of the blond's head and tucked it under his chin, height difference between them be damned.

  
  
Shaking. Dimitri was shaking, like a fragile autumn leaf, about to be torn apart with a crackle as sharp as that of a fireplace; something frozen exposed to too much heat too fast, spider cracking apart slowly as a result. Felix forced him even closer still.

  
  
"They're not real, Dima. They might be real to you, but they can't hurt you unless you let them."

  
  
He felt Dimitri nod against his neck and this time the dark haired sword wielder couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t help but wrap his arms around the broad expanse of Dimitri's back, clutching at his thick, fur cloak like an essential lifeline. Dimitri was here and he was real, shuddering in Felix's arms. He was _here_ , showing emotion, not there, not back in that dark, condemned place, cold and unfeeling as a stone statue. The contrast and how _real_ things were now - in this moment - practically brought Felix to tears.

But he wasn’t that little crybaby anymore, scared of his own shadow and even more so, scared of losing Dimitri. Back then, he hadn't been able to do anything, but now...now things were different.

  
  
"It's okay," Felix tried his best to soothe; it still wasn't one of his strong suits, forever being something he would have to work on. He didn't mind, simply because it was for Dimitri. The stupid boar that held Felix's stupid heart in his stupidly large hands.  
  


"Felix, I -"

  
  
"Hush," he hissed, though not unkindly.

  
  
Speaking would only be detrimental for Dimitri right now, as he would use it to try and come up with excuses. Felix didn't fully understand, but he wasn't heartless; rather, he could be fairly empathetic when he put his mind to it. That being said, he could try to understand where Dimitri was coming from, but that didn't mean he wanted to see this strong man in front of him reduced to nothing more than a victim being drowned in an hourglass of ashes, spluttering blood covered excuses until he choked.

  
  
"Hush." He pet Dimitri's head, stroking deft, calloused fingers through sweat matted, blond hair, trying to ease comfort into the man's tense frame, since he was unable to ease the trauma from the nightmares themselves away instead. "Come back to bed," he found himself softly asking. Not pleading, but closer to it than Felix would ever confess.

  
  
"How far we have come," Dimitri rasped, voice just as soft. "For you to ask something of me instead of just forcing me."  
  


"Do I need to force you?" Felix asked, a delicate brow rising purely out of habit.

  
  
That garnered a chuckle, albeit a strained one, out of Dimitri and Felix's heart could have burst right then, nearly overcome by the sheer relief coursing through him. _This_ was his Dimitri. His Dima.

  
  
"No, I should think not. My ribs are still sore from our sparring session yesterday."

  
  
His voice was soft, the man a shadow of his usual self, but it was so much better than Felix had allowed himself to hope. It wasn't one of _those_ nights, one of those cursed, blasphemous nights that Felix wished he could throw into the deepest pits of hell where they belonged.

  
  
"You need to train more if _that's_ causing you pain."

  
  
His fingers skirted lightly up the man's side, looking for raised, swollen skin just to be sure. When Dimitri didn't wince, even when Felix pressed down harder, then he was satisfied. In fact, the pressure seemed to ground Dimitri, a little light bringing more life back into his eye and causing Felix's breath to stutter inside his chest. How he longed to see such a sight whenever Dimitri got like this. How he longed for something so strongly without even consciously realizing it half the time.

  
  
His hand rose from the King's side up to his face, cradling his cheek reverently as Felix stared down at him with an unreadable expression. Unfathomable like the highest point of a mountain or the deepest part of the sea, but no less in love.

  
  
"Come back to bed," he murmured yet again. Along with practically never ending patience, having to repeat things was a must with Dimitri, especially when he got like this. "I'll fight these dumb ghosts of yours with my bare hands if I have to."

  
  
Then Dimitri gave him a sad look like a kicked puppy, but infinitely worse. Almost bravely - stupidly - resigned to the sadness in his heart, and knowing he would have to deal with it forever. And that it shouldn't also be Felix's burden to carry.

  
  
Like hell it shouldn't.

"Don't you give me that look. Don't you dare. I _chose_ to be here, by your side. It's _my_ choice to share your pain, _my_ choice to help ease the burden from your weary shoulders. It only hurts me more when you try to resist, like I don't deserve the choice to help you."

  
  
Dimitri's eye widened before it slipped closed, his lower lip wobbling in a gesture so slight that even Felix struggled to catch sight of it. But then his hands were catching his King's tears as they fell - salt against skin - and feeling every shudder that went through him, their bodies interwoven so seamlessly, it was as if they were one entity.

  
  
Felix held him close for several minutes at least, not saying anything, but simply forcing himself to contend with the silence like it was nothing. He didn't have to wait long, making it seem as if this was all too good to be true; a dream he would wake up from with the remnants of tears still clinging to his lashes and wishing he could go back. But it wasn't a dream. It was real and so he didn't have to waste a moment of his time worrying over something as needless as dwelling on what could have been.

  
  
"I simply do not wish to burden you," Dimitri rasped, sounding as if he'd just been to hell and back.

  
  
Knowing the other man's nightmares and what he did of his past, Felix could say for a fact that they were infinitely worse than hell. He knew Dimitri would agree.

  
  
"You're only burdening me by resisting, as I've already said, you big oaf," Felix said, a slight teasing lilt to his voice to let Dimitri know his intention wasn't to guilt trip. Well, mostly. Guilt tripping Dimitri was an effective method, one that Felix wasn’t above using if it meant Dimitri would listen. He tried not to use it often, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

  
  
"So all I have to do to make you happy is to come back to bed?" Dimitri was able to tease back, just barely, his voice still a warbling mess, but better than the ghost he had almost been before.

  
  
Felix would take what he could get. "For now, anyway. You know I'm not very easy to please even on a good day."

  
  
"Don't I ever," the blond tried to quip, only this time it fell a little flat.

  
  
He watched Dimitri's face fall and wiped away a few more stray tears before saying one final time, "Come back to bed. Please."

  
  
A plea, a promise to make things better, wearing his heart out on his sleeve for the whole world to see, except Dimitri was the only one that mattered. Dimitri was the only one he would give his heart's key to. Felix didn't plead very often, hardly ever, so Dimitri was well aware just how much of himself and his pride Felix was putting on the line for him. Something he wouldn't hesitate to do again, if Dimitri only had need of it.

  
  
"All right." The blond softened, curling himself just a little bit closer to the smaller frame still supporting him. "All right. Just give me a few more minutes."

  
  
Nodding into the King's shoulder, Felix was content to just stand there with the man he had sworn his life - and heart - to as the snow fell silently around them like a silver halo. A couple minutes and roughly an inch of snow later, Dimitri straightened whilst Felix silently chastised himself for mourning the moment ending, when contact between the two would be reestablished once they were back in bed so there was no need to mourn anything.

  
  
Dimitri smiled softly at him as if he knew, holding out his hand, which Felix took without a moment's hesitation, giving it a squeeze as he did so. The blond squeezed back and Felix sighed. This night really could have been so much worse, and he was thankful.

  
  
He knew he would have to deal with a really bad night again sometime in the near future - Dimitri would always have them - and he would hate it when that time came, but for right now, in this moment, things were okay. Felix would focus on that and then fight for his King, same as always, when the time did come. With all his physical strength and mental fortitude. With all his heart.

  
  
"At least you had the presence of mind to put some form of warmth on before going outside," Felix groused, sliding the fur cloak off his lover's shoulders once they were safely back in their chambers.

  
  
"You would have beheaded me had I not."

  
  
"I wouldn't go that far."

  
  
"You wouldn't?" the blond teased lightly, his exhaustion showing through the cracks now more than ever.

  
  
"Mm, not tonight. Let's save that for the next time you piss me off."

  
  
Dimitri chuckled as Felix all but pushed him back toward their bed, somehow insistent and gentle at the same time. He all but collapsed on the mattress, only able to curl up into his usual sleeping position as Felix's soft scent hit him, coming from his pillow like the most delectable aroma.

  
  
Felix rolled his eyes, but a fond smile curled his lips up as he kicked his shoes off and climbed in beside the hulking man that currently appeared so much smaller than he actually was. He could already see the gears turning in Dimitri's overactive mind, apparently hell bent on distressing him over and over when all he really needed was rest. A chance for his mind to be quiet.

  
  
Shifting closer, Felix pulled the blond to him, resting his head atop a mane of thick, unruly strands of silk. Idly, his fingers played with the strands, knowing it helped calm his lover and him as well, if he was being honest.

  
  
"Sleep, Dima." A kiss to the crown of Dimitri's head, the blond curling a hand in Felix's nightshirt to help anchor him, and the swordsman knew that Dimitri was fairly close to falling asleep again. Tonight was actually a good night, all things considered.

  
  
He could feel Dimitri getting drowsier by the second against his chest, the blond head jerking slightly every time he seemed close to finally drifting off.

  
  
Felix sighed. "Sleep. I won't let anything hurt you." He would forever be the guard dog to his lover's fever dreams, such was Felix's nature. Fierce and loyal until the very end.

"Promise?"

  
Breathing in sharply, Felix was drawn back into the past in only an instant. Dimitri sounded scared and terribly unsure of himself, like a little kid, terrified of the surrounding darkness that would never go away. Exactly like when they were younger and Felix would sneak into Dimitri's bed because he could sense the other had just had a nightmare and he wanted to comfort him. Would do anything to make the fear and pain go away.

  
The only difference between then and now was that Dimitri wasn't a heartbreakingly sobbing mess, wrenching Felix's heart of steel even farther from his chest.

  
"I promise."  
  


Felix wasn't sure he believed in fate, but he could still _feel_ a blood red string around each of their pinkies, connecting their hearts together. An eternal promise. A silent vow of _forevermore._ When one heart beat, the other beat right after, saying ‘I'm here. I won't leave you.' Then the first heart would beat again, saying, 'I know. Thank you.' And then the cycle continued until neither of them knew which heart was which. Which beat was coming from which chest.

  
Dimitri breathed out softly, a puff of gentle air hitting Felix's neck and interrupting his loaded thoughts. "Thank you, as always, my beloved..." 

  
Felix barely swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding even though Dimitri was then out like a light and couldn't see it. _Finally._ If the man had returned to using his most precious endearment for Felix, then things really were all right.

  
"I'll always help you find your way back home. Back to me," he murmured. "...Silly King."

  
As if there was anything else his heart yearned to do, anything else that ignited a fire inside his soul like no other. Fate or not, he was exactly where he was always meant to be.  
  
  
  



End file.
